SpaceTech Corporation
SpaceTech History Widely considered to be one of the first "bootstrap" space agencies, the SpaceTech Corporation was founded in the early 1990s by Roger Long, Dennis Hare, and Dan Steph. In the early days, Long and Hare ran the fledgling company's services division while Polli started up SpaceTech's aerospace development branch. Around 2000, the company was contacted by Doctor Martin Schweiger of the Royal Space Program. Schweiger demanded that the company develop a reusable SSTO spaceplane for the purpose of shuttling personnel to and from space stations. The result was the Delta Glider, which fit all of Schweiger's criteria. Within two years of the craft's development, it had achieved great popularity among private space agencies. It was during this time period that SpaceTech acquired QuadJ Spacecraft, the company established by Jon Marcure. Shortly afterwards, the DGII was developed in late 2010. While it never achieved the same popularity or reputation among pilots and space agencies, it led to the company's greatest developments. In 2014, SpaceTech publically unveiled the DGIII at White Sands. Competitors dubbed it "the death knell of SpaceTech." They were dead wrong, as the DGIII became one of SpaceTech's most beloved craft. The company also unveiled its Universal Manned Maneuvering Unit, which became a favorite among astronauts. When the company went public, its stock prices were some of the highest. Inside the company, more developments occurred. Long's pet project, the Shuttle-A, was adopted by many private space agencies and used to help build Brighton Beach on the Moon. In 2019, SpaceTech unveiled the DGIV-1 to an enthusiastic public. Like the DGIII, many other companies bought the new crafts. Among the first costumers was the newly founded Interplanetary Doctors. It was also around this time that Altea Aerospace became SpaceTech's biggest competitor with the XR Series. In response, SpaceTech went to work developing the Universal Cargo System and the DGIV-2, both of which were launched in 2023. A noticable functionality rework on the ship and his systems were made, and the DGIV-3 came out for his first flight in 2025. As most of the DGIV-1 and 2 owners didn't understand what was new, new space agencies such as Transworld Company bought it, and the DGIV-3 was the third most used ship in its category, just behind the XR2 and the DGIV-2, of the 2030's decade. SpaceTech also directed a classified project called "Symphonia", but following the failure a public version started, the "PreludeII Base ". At present, SpaceTech maintains several offworld facilities, the Delta Glider, Shuttle-A, and Dragonfly spacecraft series, a dedicated facility at Wideawake International, and is currently making efforts to acquire ReFuel. Statistically, the DGIV-3 is the most used ship of the current decade, couting more than 52 000 total hours of recorded flights, front of the XR2 Ravenstar witch has 34 000 total hours of recorded flight. Employment Policies The SpaceTech Corporation utilizes two sets of employment policies for its workers. Employees within the services division are under standard employment policies. However, pilots and other spaceside personnel operate on a contract system, with contracts ranging in duration from six months for a tug, glider, or shuttle pilot to five years for an Arrow Freighter crewman. SpaceTech personnel also receive comprehensive health, automobile, and life insurance policies from the company, in addition to hefty retirement funds. Category:Fiction Universe articles Category:Companies